


Cosas que nunca diré

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Odio no tener éxito de dormir tranquilo la noche, odio tener que ver tu cara reflejada en el espejo cada mañana.Odio lo que me has hecho, Fred.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cosas que nunca diré

**Cosas que nunca diré**

  1. _ Alrededor de mí están caras familiares (Arthur Weasley)_

Aún lo espero.

Espero, un día, de abrir la puerta de casa, vuelto cansado después el trabajo, y ver dos caras gemelas que me sonrían y me saludan.

De vez en cuando me paso una mano en los ojos cuando solo veo George, seguro de estar completamente enloquecido.

Pero no soy loco, no soy ciego, y solo queda un gemelo.

He perdido un hijo, pero esta lábil esperanza que sigue siendo la sombra de mis pasos casi parece hacerlo aún vivo, un poco más cada día.

Ya no voy a ver George espejarse en la cara de su hermano.

Pero creerlo es necesario para seguir en adelante.

  1. _ No hay nada de perder (Molly Weasley)_

La familia es todo lo que tengo. Y siempre la he amada. Amo los almuerzos abarrotados, amo las sonrisas conscientes alrededor de mí, amo también los frecuentes e injustificados regaños.

Siempre me ha gustado pensar que todos juntos formaremos una única mente, una única persona.

Una persona que hoy está mutila, mi hijo. Mutila de una parte fundamental de sí, como todos estamos fundamentales.

Somos aún una familia que tanto he deseado guardad unida, pero nunca va a ser lo mismo más. Tienen razón los que dicen que la venganza es inútil. No seda el dolor, solo deja entender que no hay nada más que hacer.

  1. _ No más lágrimas en paraíso (Ginny Weasley)_

No he derramado una lágrima. Y quizás esto ha sido mi error.

No es fácil entender lo que se pruebe. Se rompe algo dentro, se siento como si el mundo girara en sentido contrario... todas banalidades.

La verdad es que aún no he entendido lo que se siente cuando se ve morir a un hermano.

Siendo consciente que ya no vas a ser burlada por él, que no vas a litigar, que no quitará más de hablarle.

Vas a faltarme, Fred. Me va a faltar todo lo que sabía de ti, y todo lo que nunca voy a descubrir.

Pero aún no lágrimas, mi hermano.

  1. _ Cambiar todas mis mañanas solo por un ayer (Percy Weasley)_

Por diez y nueve largos años me he puesto una máscara.

Reproches amargos, bufidos, fáciles ironías...

Nunca he tenido el coraje de decir que envidiaba tremendamente ti y George. Vuestra manera de ser, tan malditamente despreocupada, me hacía creer que yo fuera lo equivocado, lo que nunca iba a conocer las sonrisas que pertenecía solamente a vos dos.

Ahora tú no tiene tu vida más, y yo renunciaría a cada mi sonrisa para devolvértela en esto preciso instante.

Para vivir sabiendo que mi irritante hermanito es detrás de mí, observando todo lo que hago. Para envidiarte, una vez más.

  1. _ La verdad está en el medio (Ron Weasley)_

Me siento incómodo.

Peor que incómodo. Sufro la constante humillación de no comprender mis reacciones.

O sea, de no tener reacciones.

Cuando Fred... cuando pasó, mi mente se ha como parado. Es desde ese exacto momento que trato de entender lo que tendría que hacer, pero ni siquiera tengo éxito de pensar en las palabras correctas de decir, a las acciones correctas de hacer, a gestos que realmente muestren lo que creo de sentir.

En cambio, me quedo como suspendido, mortificado y humillado, porque probablemente todos piensan que no haga parpadeado para la muerte de mi hermano.

Entonces, sufro.

  1. _ Abandona esta tierra solida (Billy Weasley)_

Molesto, irritante peñazo.

Siempre lo he dicho, pero ahora lo pienso con una sonrisa en la cara, lejos de las miradas llenas de irritación que solitamente te echaba.

Pienso en esos raros momentos de seriedad que concedías a ti mismo, recuerdo que con ojos luminosos me decía que quisiera tener lo que tenía yo, que quisiera ser libre de viajar, de ir en cualquier sitio, siguiendo cualquier camino considerara oportunos.

Ahora estas libre, hermanito. No de la manera que querías, pero es esta forma de libertad que te ha sido concedido.

Solo querría ver que mirada tienes ahora.

  1. _ Colores del viento (Charlie Weasley)_

Nuestra casa siempre me ha parecido... cálida, claro, pero le falta unas tonalidades alegras, algo que le die un poco de color.

Cuando éramos niños, me había convencido que esos colores los tuvieras George y tú. Me gustaba pensar que cada uno de nosotros fuera importante, y que vuestro papel fuera lo de darnos serenidad; una serenidad que no podía ser eterna.

Como no podías ser eterno tú. Pero nunca esperé que, sin ti, la casa tomara estos matices grises, penetrantes y hastiosos, que nos recuerda constantemente de tu ausencia. Querría tener los colores de vuelta, Fred. Querría tener de vuelta a ti.

  1. _ Estás en mi sangre como vino sagrado (George Weasley)_

Aún te odio, ¿sabes?

Odio no tener éxito de dormir tranquilo la noche, odio tener que ver tu cara reflejada en el espejo cada mañana.

Odio lo que me has hecho, Fred.

Odio ser perseguido por tu cara cristalizada en una sonrisa, verla cada minuto del día, llegar casi a enloquecer cuando el recuerdo se hace demasiado pesante para ser sufrido.

Han pasado años desde ese momento, y en mí ya vence la resignación. Nunca voy a liberarme de ti, aunque pruebe.

Eres un fantasma sobre de mí, dentro de mí.

Solo júrame que nunca vas a irte. 


End file.
